rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic blast
Blue Trooper: Start your turn, time dog! Chazz: Your gonna regret saying that to my face! I’ll start my turn by activating Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards face down to draw 2 cards, next I’ll activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 more cards (A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Assault Cannon Beetle, Combat Scissor Beetle are all banished) Chazz: Alright I summon Armed Dragon LV 3! (A small yellow Dragon is summoned to Chazz's field) Chazz: I'll end with two facedown's lets see what you can do! Blue Trooper 1: Heh alright I draw! I summon Gishki Abyss! (A shark was summoned to the troopers field) Blue Trooper 1: I active Gishiki Abyss's special ability! If it was summoned to the field, I get to add one Gihski card to my hand (A card slips out of the Troopers deck) Blue Trooper 1: I'll end my turn with 1 card face down it's your turn Trudge: Good enough for me, I draw! I summon Jutte Fighter (a small warrior was summoned) Trudge: But he won't be fighting alone i active, the spell: Double Summon! This allows me to summon Vigilante Zeni Blue Trooper 2: Now that time Dog can Synchro summon! Trudge: That is correct now I tune level 2 Jutte Fighter with level 4 Vigilante Zeni (Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings which surrounds Vigilante Zeni, the latter turned into 4 motes, then a Bright pillar) Trudge: I Synchro Summon, Goyo Guardian! (A Warrior like monster in a Japanese police uniform appeared on the field holding a lasso) Trudge: Next I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 cards) (Goyo Catapult, Goyo Chaser, Goyo Defender, Goyo King, Goyo Predator, and Dark Diviner were banished) Trudge: Now I activate Dimension Fusion, I pay 2000 Life Points to bring back as many monsters I want that were banished! (Goyo Catapult, Goyo Chaser, Goyo Defender, Goyo King, and Goyo Predator all returned) Trudge: Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards (Trudge drew 2 cards from his deck) Trudge: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Goyo Catapult and Goyo Chaser to Fusion Summon, Goyo Emperor! (Trudge’s new Fusion monster appears on the field) Trudge: Next I activate another copy of Polymerization, I fuse Goyo Defender and Goyo Guardian to Fusion Summon, another copy of Goyo Emperor! (A 2nd copy of Goyo Emperor appears on the field) Trudge: Then I activate the 3rd copy of Polymerization, I fuse Goyo King and Goyo Predator to Fusion Summon, a 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor! (A 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor appears on the field) Grunts: 3 copies of Goyo Emperor!? Trudge: 3 copies, I see that you can count. Blue Grunt 1: So you gonna end your turn? Trudge: Not before I attack your monster, Goyo Emperor 1 attack Gishiki Abyss (Goyo Emperor attacked Gishiki Abyss and the troopers lost 2200 their lie points fell down to 1800) Blue Grunt 1: I play my trap! Torrential Reborn, this trap not only allows me to bring my monster back, but you take 500 points of damage! (Chazz and Trudge felt the ocean splash on them, as their life points fell down to 3500) Trudge: I'll end my turn! Blue Grunt 2: I’ll start my turn by activating Pot of Greed, it let’s me draw 2 cards from my deck, next I activate Gishki Aquamirror, I tribute Gishki Abyss to Ritual Summon, Evigishki Soul Ogre! (A powerful sea monster like Card appeared on the field) Blue Grunt 2: Next I activate Monster Reborn, I revive Gishki Abyss, next I activate another copy of Gishki Aquamirror, I tribute Gishki Abyss to Ritual Summon, Evigishki Gustkraken! (Another monster appeared on the field) Blue Grunt 2: Now I Attack, Evigishki Soul Ogre, Attack Armed Dragon LV3! (Evigiskhki Soul Ogre attacked and destroyed Armed Dragon LV3, dealing 1600 points of damage) Blue Grunt 2: I end my turn Chazz: It’s my turn, I draw, 1st I’ll set the Pendulum Scale with Ojama Orange and Ojama Purple, I’m allowed to summon monsters from my hand at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow! Ojama Brothers: Hey boss! Blue Grunt 1: Why would you summon those weaklings? Chazz: So I can activate this spell card, I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane, when I have all 3 Ojamas on my field, I can destroy all cards you have on the field, give it to them boys! Ojama Brothers: Yes Boss! (All 3 Ojamas spun around heading towards the Grunts‘ Monsters, destroying them) Blue Grunt 2: What just happened!? Chazz: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse the 3 Ojamas I have on the field to Fusion Summon, Ojama King! Ojama King: Thank you, thank you very much! Blue Grunt 1: What gives, your king has no attack points! Chazz: Maybe this will help, I activate the Field Spell, Ojama Country! (The surroundings changed into a country like area) Chazz: This Field Spell switches the Attack and Defense Points of Ojama King! (Ojama King‘s Attack Points and Defense Points switched) Chazz: But That’s not all I‘m doing, I activate my facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension, I bring back as many monsters I want that were banished, come back gang! (A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV7 have returned) Chazz: Now I Overlay my 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV7 in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation! (Chazz’s new Xyz Monster appeared on the field, with Overlay Units surrounding it) Chazz: Now I Attack, everyone Attack the Grunts directly and end this duel! (All monsters attacked both grunts directly, dropping their life points to 0, the Grunts vanished into thin air after their defeat) Trudge: Wow we won! Chazz: That‘s right, you would be nothing without the Chazz! Chazz and Trudge: Yeah, YEAH!!! (Both Chazz and Trudge gave each other a high five, next they walked back into the aircraft, then Chazz sneezed as he just caught a cold, after they got on, the aircraft flew off back to HQ) Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite